J'ai la mémoire qui flanche
by psykomouak
Summary: Quand la mémoire peut jouer des tours, quand la vie nous réserve des surprises, quand deux personnes se retrouvent connectées...Réécriture de Un nouveau départ . EWE "Epilog ? What Epilog ?" Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre_** **:**_«J'ai la mémoire qui flanche._

**_Résumé : _**_pour tous ceux et celles qui trouve la fin de Harry Potter trop, trop pourrie, et qui veulent un couple HP/DM !!! Réécriture de « __Un nouveau départ »__. _

**_Rating : _**_M/yaoi donc les homophobes dehors vous n'avez rien à faire là !!!!! Et spoiler T7 mais EWE (Epilog ? What Epilog ?)_

**_Genre : _**_euh…romance même si je n'aime pas le terme_

**_Disclaimer : _**_tous ces magnifiques personnages et cette magnifique histoire appartient à… JK Rowling !!! SNIF_

**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Cette fic fut déjà écrite dans un passé fort fort lointain. Mais j'avais envie de la reprendre, de nouvelles idées me sont apparues et j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre. En espérant que cela vous plaira._

_Je fais aussi un gros bisou à ma beta, Jimiilolita. Sans elle ce chapitre n'existerait pas. Merci à toi._

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

**Chapitre 1 : L'accident**

Un corps en sueur tomba sur le lit à côté d'un autre corps, tout aussi trempé que lui. Une voix chevrotante s'éleva après un long silence entrecoupé de respirations haletantes.

« La vache ! Je savais que tu étais puissant Harry mais là… Waouh ! Je peux le dire maintenant, le Survivant est un Dieu du sexe ! »

On dit souvent, et à raison, que le premier qui parle après l'amour dit une bêtise. Et cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ce fut une voix polaire qui répondit à cette stupide déclaration.

« Et bien maintenant que tu t'es tapé avec joie le Survivant, tu prends tes affaires et tu te barres ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Compris ? »

Harry Potter vira son petit ami du lit. Il savait que les sorciers ne pensaient qu'à se faire baiser par le Survivant. Pourtant il pensait vraiment que celui-ci était le bon. Il avait rencontré Greg dans un restaurant où il dinaît quelques fois avec Ron et Hermione. Il était leur serveur et de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient revus. Bien qu'un peu impressionné, il avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à Harry et non à l'icône. Ce soir là, Harry avait décidé de franchir le cap avec lui. Non pas qu'il était vierge, loin de là, mais une première fois avec quelqu'un était toujours importante à ses yeux. Greg avait l'air d'être un bon garçon. Ce n'était certes pas l'Amour avec un grand A mais il l'aimait suffisamment pour essayer une histoire avec lui. Enfin jusqu'à ce soir. Le Greg voyant la fureur qu'il avait inconsciemment éveillée, préféra ne pas contester l'ordre et s'en alla aussi rapidement que possible. Il allait bien essayer de s'expliquer avec lui mais plus tard.

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq longues années que la Grande Guerre était terminée. Et Harry Potter n'avait pas tellement changé… Il avait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité dû à son statut de héros. Statut qu'il supportait de plus en plus mal. Tout le monde avait attendu de lui qu'il rejoigne la formation d'Auror. Mais lui ne voulait plus se battre et être obligé de tuer. Et puis il ne pouvait faire un pas sans que quelqu'un vienne l'importuner comme une star qu'il n'était pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression, il ne la supportait plus. Il avait donc fuit la société sorcière en revenant dans le monde moldu. Il y tenait d'ailleurs une petite librairie dans le bon vieux quartier de Soho, à Londres. Une librairie dans ce secteur pouvait paraître incongru sauf si l'on y vendait des livres anciens et rares. Il avait même consacré un rayon pour l'ésotérisme, ne pouvant oublier sa vraie nature. Et cela convenait parfaitement au sauveur du monde sorcier. Sa vie se résumait à ça. Il sortait de temps en temps mais il n'était guère très à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir mentir à un éventuel compagnon. Il lui arrivait parfois de coucher avec un coup du soir pour ne pas se sentir trop seul et avoir un lit trop froid. Et évidemment, cela lui arrivait de trainer du côté sorcier, principalement pour voir ses amis et dîner avec eux. Il avait essayé d'avoir une relation avec un sorcier avant Greg, mais à chaque fois, la déception était au rendez-vous. La personne voyait toujours en lui l'Elu et il se sentait toujours utilisé comme un trophée. Alors il mettait fin à la relation et ne ressentait qu'un arrière goût amer inachevé et la sensation d'un manque qu'il ne pourra jamais combler.

* * *

« Allez Harry… Ça te changera les idées. Greg est un connard, tu ne vas pas jouer au déprimé pour ça. Allez ce sera super sympa, tu verras ! »

Harry avait clarifié la situation avec son désormais ex-petit copain mais il se retrouvait avec une amie beaucoup plus envahissante.

« Hermione n'insiste pas j'ai horreur de ça ! Et je ne joue pas au déprimé, je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout»

Comme chaque année Hermione Granger, récemment Weasley faisait des pieds et des mains pour que son ami daigne à venir à la soirée commémorative de la Grande Guerre au ministère. Elle avait pensé utiliser sa rupture comme un bon prétexte pour l'emmener à cette cérémonie. Accoudée sur le comptoir, elle fixait le dos de l'Elu qui lui préférait se plonger dans le carton des nouvelles acquisitions.

« Mais cinq ans ça se fête et puis tu pourras revoir tout le monde. Et même si tu n'es pas déprimé c'est une bonne occasion pour sortir. A chaque fois on est obligé d'inventer une excuse pour ton absence. Tu es attendu là-bas ! Autant en profiter ! »

Harry se releva et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Non Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le ministre faire ses courbettes devant moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ces chiens de journalistes me mitraillent avec leurs photos et leurs questions. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un revenant. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser grâce à cette soirée. C'est clair !

- Mais tu pourras revoir tout le monde !

- Et bien je n'ai pas envie de revoir tout le monde. Voilà !

- Tu es encore plus têtu que Ron. Et pourrais tu me dire qui tu n'aurais pas envie de revoir ?

- Et bien pour commencer ton très cher collaborateur que tu aimes tant… »

Le ton acerbe employé indiqua tout de suite à la jeune femme de qui Harry pouvait bien parler.

« Tu veux parler de Malfoy. »

Car oui. Hermione Weasley travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Draco Malfoy à Sainte Mangouste, en tant que future médicomage en chef du service pathologies des sortilèges. L'ancien serpentard était devenu un brillant chercheur en potion. Il s'était racheté et s'était refait un nom notamment grâce à un antidote pour le sortilège d'Oubliette mal utilisé. L'ancienne Griffondore avait sauté sur l'occasion et la rémission spectaculaire de Lockhart fut le début du rapprochement entre les deux ennemis de Poudlard. Il était donc logique qu'il participe à ce genre de soirée.

C'était justement ce rapprochement qu'Harry ne supportait absolument pas et ce, dès qu'Hermione le lui avait dit. Sa vieille rancœur ressortait toujours dans ces moments là. Une rancœur qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Une rancœur qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge et qui le hantait depuis ce fameux soir de la bataille où il avait sans raison apparente sauvé la vie de sa Némésis personnelle.

La jeune femme s'énerva pour cette broutille que l'Elu remettait toujours sur le tapis.

« Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini cette pseudo guéguerre entre vous. Cinq ans ! Cinq ans que tu ne l'as plus vu et tu trouves encore le moyen lui mettre ça sur le dos. Grandis un peu !

- J'agis comme un gamin si je veux. Je n'ai pas eu ni d'enfance ni adolescence. Alors oui je me comporte de façon puérile. Oui je suis immature. Et j'assume. Je ne viendrai pas à cette soirée point à la ligne. Fin de la discussion. »

Il se retourna de nouveau s'occuper de ses acquisitions.

« Eh bien fait comme tu veux, bourrique. Moi je m'en vais »

Hermione quitta la boutique de son ami même si elle n'était plus trop sûre de pouvoir encore l'appeler ainsi. Elle claqua violemment la porte et repartit à son travail.

Dès qu'approchait cette date maudite, Harry était sur les nerfs. Encore plus depuis sa séparation avec le Greg. Et le fait qu'Hermione le tanne à venir à cette coterie l'énervait d'autant plus. Leurs discussions étaient toujours houleuses à cette période. Il fallait attendre un petit moment et l'intervention de Ron pour que les deux amis se rabibochent. Ce dernier avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour avoir la présence du Sauveur là-bas. Il n'y allait jamais et restait le plus possible hermétique au monde sorcier. A quoi bon l'obliger d'aller à cette cérémonie ?

* * *

Un homme marchait fièrement dans les couloirs blancs d'un lieu bien connu des sorciers. Draco Malfoy avait une grande découverte à faire part à sa collaboratrice préférée. Il travaillait depuis des mois sur une potion analgésique et il avait enfin de la matière à présenter. Sur son chemin, nombres d'aides soignantes, médicomages et autres personnels de Saint Mangouste se déboitaient les cervicales pour l'admirer. Cette aura de confiance en soi, ce grand corps fin assez androgyne, cette beauté froide et cet aspect inaccessible plaisaient autant qu'aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Et il ne s'en privait pas pour attirer à lui une proie qu'il dévorera pour la nuit. Il ne voulait aucune attache. Il papillonnait d'aventure en aventure et il était connu pour ses frasques amoureuses et ses multiples conquêtes, masculines selon ses goûts en la matière.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Mme Weasley, il ne se gêna pas pour entrer sans frapper. Un Malfoy n'était jamais gêné. Mais il trouva l'endroit vide. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il attendit patiemment que la belle revienne et assis dans le canapé du bureau. Belle qui était devenue bête en ouvrant la pauvre porte violemment et en s'engouffrant dans la pièce, telle une furie.

« Mais il m'énerve mais il m'énerve !!! Je vais le tuer un jour au l'autre, je vais le tuer !

- Oui bonjour à toi aussi Grang… Weasley. Je vais bien merci et toi ? »

Hermione se retourna pour voir ce serpent installé tranquillement sur le canapé, avec tout le flegme et la désinvolture dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il ne s'était point formalisé de ses brusques arrivées ayant l'habitude avec cette lionne.

« Oh t'es là toi ?! Enfin… Oui bonjour… Et non je ne vais pas bien. Ce crétin se croit plus malin que tout le monde et nous boude encore une fois. J'ai affaire à un enfant. Un stupide enfant capricieux. Il est pire que ma fille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Toi tu viens de parler avec Potter. »

Draco le savait. Il savait que quand juin arrivait, Hermione se transformait en boule de nerf géante à cause d'un certain brun aux yeux vert. A ce moment là, il préférait ne rien dire et attendre que la harpie se calme d'elle-même.

« Oui évidemment ! Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre. J'en ai marre de lui, mais j'en ai marre. Il est si têtu… Franchement c'est pire que toi… »

Malfoy ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon.

« … Si seulement il avait une bonne raison de ne pas venir… Mais nan Môssieur fait son gamin capricieux… Môssieur fait du boudin... Attends je viens d'avoir une idée. »

Draco resta septique. Il n'aimait guère les idées qu'avait la médicomage quand elle était en colère.

« T'a qu'à aller le voir. Tu lui diras que c'est qu'une mauviette. Tu toucheras son honneur de Gryffondor. Il n'écoute pas ses amis alors toi, il t'écoutera. Voila, un défi. Tu lui lances un défi. Il viendra à cette soirée juste pour te prouver que ce n'est pas un trouillard. En plus ce n'est pas très loin. Dix minutes en voiture, pas plus ! »

En effet, l'ancien Serpentard craignait par-dessus tout ce genre d'idées.

« Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?! Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ce n'est pas possible. Moi ! Aller voir Potter ! Laisse-moi rire ! »

Il s'était levé brusquement pour faire face à la brunette. Les avancées sur ses recherches étaient complètement sorties de sa tête.

« Draco ! Enfin ! C'est juste pour la soirée. Ça ne te coûte rien. Tu pourras même te moquer de lui si tu veux.

- C'est hors de question !

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Tu y vas, point barre. Ou sinon je révèle à la presse que toutes tes géniales inventions, tu les as piqué à feu notre professeur de potion, ce cher Severus Rogue. »

Il ne voulait pas le faire mais là il se trouvait dans une impasse. Soit il était obligé de revoir son ennemi d'enfance, soit son plus grand secret était dévoilé au grand jour. Il n'avait pas proprement fait ses potions miracles tout seul mais grâce à quelques petites indications laissées par son parrain dans les différents ouvrage du Prince. Ouvrages qu'il avait heureusement reçus en héritage et qu'il conservait précieusement. Oui mais voilà. Draco Malfoy ne voulait absolument pas revoir Potter. Non pas parce qu'il le haïssait mais à cause de cette dette qu'il avait contracté lorsque contre toutes attentes le balafré lui avait sauvé la vie. On ne pouvait haïr son sauveur personnel. Et ce lien si étrange qui s'était créé le rendait mal à l'aise. Un Malfoy n'était jamais mal à l'aise. Ainsi, il avait réussit à éviter Potter. Chose relativement aisée lorsque ce dernier disparaissait dans le monde moldu. Pourtant son objectif fut ici mis à rude épreuve. Choisir entre deux maux n'était pas l'activité préférée du jeune Malfoy.

Résigné, sa décision fut prise. Entre devenir la risée du monde sorcier ou subir une humiliation privée, la seconde option était relativement la meilleure.

« D'accord, j'irai. Mais je ne te promets rien. Il habite où ton Potter ?

- Ah ! te voila devenu raisonnable ! Tiens, elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin et le tendit à son associé, voici l'adresse de sa boutique. Tu verras c'est assez reconnaissable. Et comme tu as le permis et une très belle auto, tu vas pouvoir y aller de suite. Allez ! Et je compte sur toi.»

Hermione poussa pratiquement dehors le pauvre potionniste. Le voilà maintenant dans le couloir devant une porte sans n'avoir pu rajouter quelques choses et avec une mission à accomplir.

Mais Draco se reprit vite. Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Et un Malfoy se sortait toujours des situations les plus délicates. Car il n'était pas question qu'il aille voir Potter. Cinq ans bordel ! Cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il allait se pointer comme ça, comme une fleur. Mais bien sûr ! La Weasley ne tournait plus rond. Elle avait vraiment pété un câble.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait même pas pu lui parler de ses avancées. Mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller voir le Survivant. Il allait juste passer devant sa boutique. Qui pouvait vérifier s'il y avait effectivement parlé à Potter ? De plus qui pouvait savoir si cette action aurait amené l'Elu à cette réception ? Draco n'était pas un faiseur de miracle.

Un fois de la rue, il sortit ses clefs de voiture pour déverrouiller une superbe Porsche blanche. Et oui, finit le temps ou le Draco méprisait les moldus et leurs inventions. Ses erreurs passées lui avaient au moins servi à quelque chose. Dès qu'il avait découvert les merveilles qu'étaient les automobiles luxueuses, il était devenu accro. Installé au fond de son siège en cuir, il lut l'adresse de la boutique :

La librairie des Anciens  
69 Wardour Street  
Quartier de Soho  
Arrondissement de la Cité de Westminster

Soho… Wardour Street… Cela lui disait vaguement quelques choses. Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers ce quartier.

* * *

Harry rumina tout l'après midi dans son coin. Hermione lui prenait vraiment trop le chou avec cette histoire. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie, que l'on ne se soucie pas de lui. Son rêve était de rester anonyme et qu'on lui foute la paix. Le monde moldu lui apportait ça. Il l'aimait bien sa petite vie pépère. Sa petite boutique qui ne marchait pas trop mal, son petit appart qui n'était pas situé très loin de son travail… Evidemment coté sentimental, c'était la franche rigolade. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied. Il avait essayé de se caser mais avec un moldu, il devait lui cacher sa vraie nature et il n'aimait pas ça et avec un sorcier, ce dernier ne serait attiré que par sa célébrité. Chose confirmée par son ex. Et puis dans les relations « stables » qu'il avait eu, il lui manquait toujours un petit quelque chose, il ne savait trop quoi.

N'étant guère d'humeur, il préféra fermer sa boutique plus tôt pour rentrer chez lui. La foule était toujours compacte et il se fit bousculer par de jeunes inconscients et se retrouva au milieu de la route.

* * *

Draco se dit que, effectivement, le nom lui disait quelque chose. Il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu du quartier gay moldu. Quelques hommes avec qui il avait couché lui en avaient parlé. Soho était le quartier libertin du Londres moldus avec ses bars et boites gays, ses sex-shops et ses boutiques extravagantes. Qu'est ce que foutait Potter dans un coin pareil ?

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux se posaient sur les différentes devantures de magasins, les noms des pubs et autres boites de nuit et surtout sur les quelques couples homosexuels qui s'affichaient ouvertement. Autant dire qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui sur la route.

* * *

Harry était tellement secoué qu'il ne vit que trop tard la voiture blanche qui s'avançait à toute vitesse vers lui.

* * *

Draco roulait comme à son habitude trop vite et ne vit que trop tard le piéton qui venait de surgir devant lui. Il freina mais trop tard. Il percuta le piéton…

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**_** :**_ «J'ai la mémoire qui flanche._

_**Résumé : **__Pour tous ceux et celles qui trouve la fin de Harry Potter trop, trop pourri, et qui veulent un couple HP/DM ! Réécriture de « __Un nouveau départ »__. _

_**Rating : **__M/yaoi (dehors les homophobes) Et spoiler T7_

_**Genre : **__euh…romance même si je n'aime pas le terme_

_**Disclaimer : **__Personnages pas à moi, à JK Rowling… Je ne me fais de sous avec ça etc…_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Un passage à vide mais une reprise plus ponctuelle. On n'est jamais à l'abri de la page blanche. _

_Un gros bisou à ma beta, Jimiilolita. Je suis contente que tu ne m'ais pas oubliée._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Malfoy ?**

Noir… On n'est jamais réellement dans le noir complet.

Rien… On n'a jamais rien en tête.

Vide… On n'est jamais vide, il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous remplit.

Pourtant c'est ce que je vois, ce que j'ai, ce que je suis.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas qui je suis. La douleur, la souffrance, le manque. Voilà ce que je ressens. Est-ce que j'existe ? Suis-je mort ? Est-ce cela la mort ? Un noir infini. Une absence de tout. J'ai mal ! Si mal !

C'est cette solitude qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je suis seul, si seul ! Je n'ai personne, je ne suis personne. Rien ! Comme si je n'existais plus, que je n'existais pas, que je n'avais jamais existé.

J'ai froid…

Je suis un trou béant, un puits sans fond, un gouffre… Aucune lumière… Aucun espoir...

...

Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Enfin si je suis réellement quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Je suis toujours dans cet océan de vide dans lequel je ne noie. Et je ne sais pas nager… Pourtant il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je sens une présence autour de moi. Et surtout je me sens. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon dos appuyé sur quelque chose. On dirait bien que je suis allongé. Mais je me sens toujours aussi vide… Et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Encore une fois je me sens partir…

...

Encore une fois je me réveille. Toujours aussi seul. Cette fois les présences ont disparues. Elles ont été remplacées par un mot qui tourne dans la tête vide. Malfoy. C'est étrange. Pourquoi ce mot ? Cela ne veut rien dire. Je ne sais même ce qu'il représente. Pourtant il est là. Comme une évidence. J'aimerais me réveiller pour comprendre. Je n'avais jamais essayé d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'y verrai-je ? La mort ? Autant être fixé.

Ça y est je l'ai fait. Est-ce cela la mort ? Un lieu blanc ? Je ne pense pas. Non je suis dans une pièce. Il y a une fenêtre sur le coté qui laisse entrer le soleil. Je suis, comme je le pensais, allongé. Sur un lit. Je sens mon cœur battre. Donc je ne suis pas mort. Une bonne chose. Il y a des personnes endormies sur un canapé. Un homme roux et une femme brune. Ils ont l'air très amoureux, ils se tiennent par la main. Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Il n'y a personne d'autre. Sont-ils là pour moi ? Mais je ne les connais pas. En même temps je ne sais pas qui je suis alors… J'essaye de me redresser. J'ai mal partout. Le gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche réveilla la jeune femme qui, dès qu'elle me vit éveillé, se jeta sur moi.

* * *

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'alité :

« Harry ! Oh mon Dieu est ce que tout va bien ? J'étais si inquiète ! »

Sans laisser le temps au dénommé Harry de répondre, elle le prit dans ses bras. Toute cette agitation réveilla le rouquin endormi qui s'exclama à son tour :

« Harry, vieux frère, tu nous as foutu une de ces peurs ! »

Il se leva pour se mettre derrière la jeune femme brune.

« Hermione, calme toi, tu l'étouffes. »

Le pauvre alité ne pouvait rien dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ces deux personnes semblaient le connaître et même être très proches de lui mais il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'eux. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas qui il était…

Le rouquin reprit la parole.

« Alors comment ça va ? »

Harry, puisque cela semblait être son prénom, ne savait pas quoi dire. Les deux personnes attendaient avidement qu'il dise quelque chose. Ils le regardaient, les yeux remplis de soulagement et d'affection. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre aller bien alors que son esprit était rempli d'un trou noir béant. Il n'avait qu'une solution pour résoudre son problème, tout leur avouer. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« C'est-à-dire, enfin… Je… je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ? »

Une fois le premier choc passé, tout s'enchaina pour le pauvre malade. Il passa des examens, but des potions immondes, reçut ce que les autres appelaient des sortilèges… De plus il eut droit, grâce à la jeune femme présente à son réveil, à un dossier complet sur sa vie. Il apprit très rapidement son nom, Harry James Potter et qu'il était un sorcier. Un fait pas si étrange que ça quand il vit que tout le monde était pareil. Cette masse d'information fut très difficile à ingérer. Il avait l'impression d'être un nouveau né qui doit apprendre sa vie par cœur. Un passé de mots, voila ce que c'était. Pourtant dans sa tête, c'était toujours le trou noir. Comment exister, à plus de vingt ans, alors qu'on ne sait rien. Toutes les choses qu'il avait faites, extraordinaires, les pouvoirs qu'il avait, beaucoup plus puissants que les autres sorciers, les relations qu'il avait établies… Tout ça lui était nouveau. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Quand il se vit dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un inconnu apparut devant lui. Brun, une drôle de cicatrice au front, des yeux verts un teint un peu pâlot. C'était son visage. Il vit aussi un corps parsemé de cicatrices anciennes ou plus récentes. C'était son corps. Pourtant il se sentait étranger à lui-même.

Le médecin, ou médicomage, lui dit que son accident avait bloqué ses souvenirs et qu'un déclic pourrait les réveiller, que cette perte n'était pas d'ordre médicale. Mais rien ne permit ce déclic, qui libérerait sa mémoire. Seul ce mot, Malfoy, remplissait le vide de sa tête. Il n'avait pas encore osé demander ce que c'était. Seul ce Ron et cette Hermione venaient le voir dans l'espoir qu'il se rappelle un jour de qui il était. Comme c'était la seule piste qu'il possédait, Harry, comme c'était bizarre de s'appeler ainsi, décida de les interroger.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr Harry, tout ce que tu veux » lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Vous savez ce que c'est, Malfoy ? »

Le couple se regardait, étonné et un peu gêné. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu ce nom depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Je l'ai en tête depuis mon réveil. C'est quoi, une personne ? »

Le même silence reprit. Hermione lui révéla le mystère de ce mot.

« C'est une personne oui. Draco Malfoy c'est son nom. C'est… celui qui t'a amené ici et aussi celui qui semblerait être à l'origine de ton accident. Tu le connais. Enfin nous le connaissons. Nous étions à l'école ensemble, tu sais Poudlard, je t'en ai déjà parlé. »

Harry acquiesça. La jeune femme continua.

« Oui et donc nous nous connaissons. Mais ce n'est pas en bon terme. Enfin pour toi. Maintenant il travaille avec moi mais à Poudlard on se détestait et aux dernières nouvelles, tu le détestais toujours. »

Le patient en resta abasourdit. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de lui, enfin de son nom et pas ceux de ses propres amis ? C'était si étrange. Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… A quoi ressemblait-il ? Et que pense-t-il de l'accident ? De cette histoire ? De leur histoire ? Harry préféra garder le silence après cette « révélation ». Toutes ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête mais surtout, surtout, cette supposition folle et quasiment inconcevable. Et si ce Malfoy était le déclic ? Celui qui lui ferait rappeler de son passé ? Ou même est-ce qu'il jouait le rôle de la clef lui permettant d'ouvrir la porte de sa mémoire ? Cela semblait si absurde et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Malfoy… Draco… Une douce chaleur s'installa petit à petit dans son corps. Un peu comme la chaleur un feu de bois en pleine hiver. C'était stupide de ressentir ça mais en comparaison à la sensation de froid qui ne le quittait pas depuis son réveil, ça lui faisait du bien. Comme une petite chandelle dans les ténèbres de son esprit. Une lueur d'espoir.

« Et ce Malfoy, pourrais-je le voir ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le couple se regarda. Malfoy avait disparu plus ou moins depuis l'accident et avait déserté son bureau, sous prétexte se remettre psychologiquement de l'accident.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit.

« Eh bien cela fait un bon moment que je l'ai pas vu et je ne suis pas sûre de sa réponse, mais je le contacterai pour lui en parler, sois en sûr. »

Le sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage de son ami lui confirma qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Depuis l'accident, Harry lui avait semblé comme éteint, sans énergie ni espoir. Déjà que depuis cinq ans, ce qui faisait son ami, sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme, c'était envolé mais là, même sa lueur de révolte et de colère avait disparue. Il ne restait plus rien de son ami à part une coquille vide. Elle n'était pas stupide. Et si l'intervention de Malfoy pouvait lui rendre son ami comme avant ou tout de moins un peu plus vivant, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour que les deux se voient. C'est ainsi qu'en sortant, la jeune femme se fit la promesse de ramener son collaborateur dans cette chambre, et par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire face aux problèmes. Il les évitait, les contournait, les éludait par ruse ou par l'esquive. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'y faisait face. Les confrontations directes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Alors lorsque l'on renverse son vieil ennemi en plein milieu du Londres moldu, on a envie de faire qu'une seule chose, s'enfuir en courant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il faisait ça. Un délit de fuite si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Et Potter emmené dans ce que les moldus osaient appeler un hôpital. Non, il s'y refusait. Il avait réussi à entourlouper le public venu voir ce qui était arrivé en se faisait passer pour un médecin ou un truc dans le genre. Il avait pris le blessé inconscient dans sa voiture et foncé à Sainte Mangouste. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il avait abandonné son fardeau aux médicomages présents et était parti sans demander son reste. Le lendemain, il avait pris un congé pour éviter toute confrontation déplaisante avec sa Némésis ou ses amis, venus éventuellement le tuer. Donc depuis une semaine, tout se passait bien. Sauf qu'il avait omis un léger petit détail. Et ce détail s'appelait Hermione Weasley.

Du fait de leur collaboration, elle savait très bien où habitait le blond. Et le dit blond n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle oserait venir chez lui pour cette histoire. Ce fut une Hermione passablement énervée qui se pointa donc devant la porte de son appartement.

« Grang… Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- J'ai à te parler.

- Et je peux savoir de quoi ?

- Fais-moi donc entrer avant. »

Sentant qu'il valait mieux coopérer, il la laissa passer. Sans gêne aucune, la jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé.

« Mais vas-y fais comme chez toi Weasley, je t'en prie

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour boire le thé avec toi. La situation est assez pénible sans que j'aie besoin de rentrer dans ton petit jeu stupide de « au temps de Poudlard ».

- Crache le morceau alors. »

Vu que la médicomage n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à elle. Il savait qu'elle allait plus ou moins parler de ce qui est arrivé à Potter. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était inconscient la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui annoncer une funeste nouvelle…

« Harry est amnésique. »

Hermione avait lâché la bombe assez rapidement. Autant aller à l'essentiel. Draco lui resta silencieux. A cause de cet accident voilà qu'il avait rendu son ennemi d'en-temps amnésique. Non pas que c'était sa faute, mais il avait quand même sa part de responsabilité. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Et il ne pouvait se montrer préoccupé face à la brune car ce serait avouer une faiblesse, et les Malfoy n'avaient aucune faiblesse. Voyant le silence se prolonger, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Je sais que tu as un rôle dans tout ça car c'est toi qui l'a amené auprès des médicomages. Et ne nie pas je le sais et je ne suis pas stupide. Tu devais aller le voir et tu reviens avec lui dans tes bras, inconscient. Si tu n'as pas une part de responsabilité, je veux bien arrêter de lire pendant un an. »

Il était foutu. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de là ? En face de lui l'ex-griffondore attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne devait absolument pas lui faire part de son inquiétude. Oui, inquiétude car c'était quand même de Harry Potter qu'on parlait. Et même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, le savoir diminué de la sorte le faisait royalement chier. Surtout avec cette amnésie, il ne devait plus se souvenir de lui et cette idée lui était étrangement insupportable. Son orgueil peut-être qui en prenait un coup. Mais ne voulant pas paraître trop impliqué dans cette affaire, il joua la carte du détachement.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est mon problème ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La lionne bondit du canapé pour lui hurler dessus.

« C'est ton problème car je suis sûre que tu es plus ou moins impliqué dans son accident. Rien ne marche sur lui. Ni les sortilèges ni les potions communes ni même TA potion pourtant miracle ! Il ne sait plus qui il est, ne nous reconnait même plus, nous ses amis. A part les choses courantes de la vie, il ne sait plus rien. Il a même tout oublié du monde magique. Et la seule chose dont il se souvienne, c'est de ton putain de nom ! MALFOY ! Voila ce dont il se souvient ! Même pas son nom ou celui de sa famille ou de ses amis mais ton nom à toi ! Malfoy ! Alors tu vas me faire un plaisir d'aller le voir demain matin à la première heure ! C'est clair ? »

Après avoir subi la colère de la jeune femme, Draco se leva à son tour.

« Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé mais ma venue pourrait très bien aggraver son cas !

- Il lui faut juste un déclic. Si ça se passe mal tu t'en vas et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de cette histoire. Et c'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire.

- Et je suppose que tu vas devenir encore plus infernale si je n'y vais pas.

- Tu as tout compris. »

Encore une fois, Draco se trouva résigné. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment envie de voir Potter, non. Et puis il pourrait toujours l'insulter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui était redevable.

Hermione n'attendit pas sa confirmation pour s'en aller, toute en réitérant sa menace. Il resta donc seul à ruminer ses pensées. Pourquoi Potter avait toujours une emprise sur sa vie ? Quoiqu'il fasse, Potter apparaissait toujours. Dans les paroles de la Granger-Weasley, dans les cheveux bruns décoiffés d'un de ses amants de passage, dans le vert-bouteille de ses draps, dans une énième référence à la guerre. Même si tout ceci restait inconscient, ces petites choses faisaient que Potter ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté complètement. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais.

De toute façon avec cette histoire, il allait encore entendre parler du Potter pendant un bon moment. Amnésique ! Il ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Et évidemment il se souvenait de qui ? De lui ! Comme fait exprès. Même si c'était flatteur dans un sens, cela allait lui apporter des ennuis. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Et comme pour confirmer ses intuitions, il reçut une charmante beuglante de la part de sa très chère collaboratrice, qui lui rappelait sa mission de demain, accompagnée d'un message écrit avec le numéro de la chambre, si jamais il sortait l'excuse de « je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne connaissais pas le numéro de sa chambre » pour ne pas y aller.

Le lendemain, Draco fut obligé de subir sa punition. Faisant fi des regards étonnés qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir, il se dirigea tout droit vers son échafaud avec toute la dignité qu'un Malfoy pouvait faire preuve dans un moment pareil. Pourtant, l'hésitation le prit lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre. Osera-t-il frapper ? Il pesa le pour et le contre et la perspective de voir une Hermione en furie ne lui laissa guère longtemps le choix. Il toqua et une voix faible et fatiguée l'invita à entrer.

* * *

Harry désespérait. Les médicomages ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir. Pourtant il allait bien. A part ce petit problème de mémoire, tout allait bien. Enfin, il essayait de croire. Pourtant on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas d'ordre médical. Une histoire de psychomagie paraissait-il… Dans tous les cas, rester enfermé ici commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'autant plus que son cas semblait désespéré. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Reprendre sa vie normale ? Il ne savait rien de lui-même. Vivre une vie dont il ne connaissait rien n'était guère réjouissant. Il y avait bien ce Ron et cette Hermione qui croyaient toujours en une amélioration, mais plus il les voyait, plus il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas se rappeler. Coupable de leur avoir donné un faux espoir avec ce mot, « malfoy ». Il avait surement dû entendre ce nom après son accident. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce fait n'avait rien d'encourageant pour sa mémoire. Il se résignait de plus en plus à vivre dans la peau d'un amnésique.

Alors qu'il ressassait ces sombres pensées, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il invita la personne à entrer, supposant que c'était une infirmière, un médicomage ou encore ses « amis »… Ce fut pourtant un jeune homme blond qui apparut. Il avait l'air extrêmement gêné, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Harry se surprit à le trouver particulièrement séduisant. Et soudain, comme poussé par une force mystérieuse, il ouvrit la bouche :

« Bonjour Malfoy. »

A suivre…

* * *

_Bon je sais là c'est plus un retard, c'est carrément une absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre…. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews (Jess Cullen-Malfoy dont j'aime beaucoup les fanfics ^^, Marjo76 que je lis aussi de temps en temps et jessicalafee qui écrit une superbe histoire de veela avec Ryry et Dray ^^), ceux qui m'ont mis en alert et ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire le premier chapitre ^^.  
_

_Gros bisous_

_Psykomouak  
_


End file.
